A Familiar Face
by 101stellastella
Summary: Vivian might just be able to bring back one of the Titan's best friends and worse enemy. Terra and Beast Boy might just be able to be together again thanks to Vivian. But will one of the Titans feel that Terra's comeback isn't a good thing. Keep Reading!
1. Chapter 1

A Familiar Face: Fifth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter one: House Call

It was about midnight when the call came. Vivian scrambled to find the phone. "Hello?" asked Vivian.

"Hey Vivian! What's up?" asked Beast Boy. "It's midnight. I was sleeping. What do you want?" asked Vivian. "You see, I have this one friend who was fighting Slade one day and kinda turned into solid rock. She was kinda my girlfriend. Any chance you can help me?" said Beast Boy.

"Possibly. I need a clearer story, I need to take a look at here, and I need to find a spell that won't hurt anybody. I may need ingredients too. I can try. Is it okay if I come around noon tomorrow or today?" asked Vivian, yawning.

"Dude! That's great! Yeah, I'll tell everyone you're coming. I can tell you what happened right now, if you want." said Beast Boy excitedly. "Tell me when we get there. If you don't mind, I have to pack and wake up some grouchy werewolves what happened. See ya today or whatever." said Vivian.

Beast Boy was practically jumping up and down when Vivian landed on the roof with the guys. "Okay, hurry up and get this over with. I don't like waking up in the middle of the night because of a phone call." said Michael.

"Oh, it will be very joyous to have Terra back!" said Starfire. "I'm already looking forward to the eating contests we'll have!" said Cyborg. "She can help me train. I need a new combat partner." said Robin. "Woo hoo." said Raven sarcastically. "Wait a minute. I don't know if I can do anything, I might accidentally make it worse. I can't predict how it will turn out. Now tell me the story after I unpack." said Vivian.

"She was a earth bender. I guess that's what you would call it." said Beast Boy sadly. " She couldn't control her powers. Slade made her his apprentice in exchange for helping her control her powers. One day she decided it was time to put an end to all the suffering she caused. She fought Slade." said Robin. "She turned on Slade and fought him. She almost made the city explode. She told us to save ourselves." said Cyborg. "She turned herself into stone, due to all the strength it took to save the city. " said Raven, unmoved. "It was most unfortunate when Slade appeared once more after the incident." said Star, sadly.

"I'm going to look in some spell books I have for something that will help. I need privacy and quiet. Raven, you can help if you want." said Vivian as she walked to her room.


	2. Broken

A Familiar Face: Fifth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: Broken

Vivian fell asleep when a doorbell woke her up. She went into the common room, holding a heavy spell book. "Hey Aqua Lad, why are you here?" asked Vivian. "I was swimming close by, thought I would drop in." said Aqua Lad.

"I found a spell that might actually help. But it depends on a factor that will determine if I even need a spell." said Vivian. Some of the titans started cheering. "What's the factor?" said Robin, silencing everyone. "Is she encased in stone, or is she turned into stone?" asked Vivian.

Everyone was silent. "We don't actually know. We never thought about that. All of our experiments to help her never required that type of information." said Cyborg. "How do we find out?" said Beast Boy quietly. "We don't want to harm her or do anything that might affect the spell. We're going to need an ice pick and a hammer." said Vivian. All of the titans looked at her. "I'm not joking. We actually need that." she said.

Vivian walked up to Terra. She held the ice pick to Terra's shoulder and chipped off some stone. The titans were quiet the whole time. Raven was looking through Vivian's spell book. She had no idea how to perform some of the spells. They were different from her magic.

"Here's your problem. She encased herself in stone. She was wearing armor, right?" said Vivian. Beast Boy nodded. "Everyone back up. Get behind me or a wall or something." said Vivian as she backed up from the statue. "Be careful." said Michael and Garth at the same time. Vivian rolled her eyes.

Vivian held her hands out in front of her. The statue started to shake as Vivian tried to pull the stone away from the statue. It was shaking violently. "Dude! Are you sure you know what you are doing?" yelled Beast Boy, who was crouched behind a large boulder.

"Trust me. I kind of know what I'm doing." yelled Vivian. Vivian was now on her knees, her eyes closed and her hands shaking from the stress of taking the stone away from Terra's body. "What do you mean, kind of?" yelled Robin, he was hiding with Star fire behind several boulders.

Vivian felt like she was going to collapsed from all of the pressure she was under. "Vivian, you might want to stop before you destroy Terra." yelled Raven. Vivian scowled. "You wanted my help. I not going to stop until Robin orders it." she yelled.

The shaking increased. It was rocking violently. The cracks in the stone were widening. "Robin, tell her to back off." yelled Raven. "No, it might be working!" he yelled back. "I'm losing the control!" yelled Vivian.

There was a huge exploding noise. Everyone was thrown backwards.


	3. Home Sweet Home

A Familiar Face: Fifth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Home Sweet Home

After a few minutes, the titans were able to stand up and look around. A blonde girl, wearing armor was standing in the middle of the room. She smiled. Beast Boy ran over to her and gave her a big hug. All of the titans, except Raven, Vivian, Garth, and Michael ran over to Terra.

"We missed you so much dear friend Terra!" said Starfire, hugging Terra. "Let's get you fixed up." said Cyborg. "Yeah, let's head over to the tower. You can get a shower and some food." said Robin. They head over to the T-car, telling Terra what happened while she was gone. The titans that could fly or had their own vehicle sped ahead.

Vivian was on the couch watching TV while Raven was meditating, when Cyborg came in with several pizzas. "Hey guys. Someone tell Terra that we're eating." he said. The minute he said that, everyone had flocked to the table. "There goes the peace." said Vivian. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What was it like, being stone?" asked Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes. "Horrible, it was always dark, dusty, and cold. It gave me plenty of time to practice though." said Terra, shivering. "Who was the one who helped me out?" she asked.

"I did. " said Vivian, who was quiet the whole time. "I owe you." said Terra. "I lost control at the end." said Vivian. Terra smiled and said, "Oh that. You didn't lose control. I took over the control when my arms were freed. It was hard because you tried to pull the control back towards you." After this Cyborg took out his communicator and started talking to someone.

Vivian smiled and said, "Well that makes me a bit happier." "What is your powers, I haven't seen you before." asked Terra. "I'm a witch, I can do all sorts of things. My brothers are werewolves, so is Michael, my boy friend. Michael can shoot lightning and Garth can shoot lightning and fire, since he is my twin. Those are the only things he can do."

"Cool! What's your code names, I guess that's what you can call it." asked Terra. "I'm Shooting Star. Garth is Sparky and Michael is electric." said Vivian. "Nice to meet you guys." said Terra. "Actually, I decided to change my name to Shocker. Is that okay?" said Michael. Vivian rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you can change you're name. This is the only time I'm going to let you change it." said Robin.

Cyborg interrupted whatever Beast Boy was going to say. "Bee says she's bringing the rest of her teammates to come meet Terra." said Cyborg. "Why would she want to do that?" Vivian whispered to Raven.

"Bee's probably concerned about us re-accepting someone who used to be our worse enemy's apprentice. She probably wants to check the situation out herself and make sure that no one is going to be in danger. I don't blame her." said Raven. Vivian shrugged. She thought that Terra was pretty nice, but Bee and Raven have a reason not to trust her.

Vivian later learned that Terra was going to have the room next door to hers. There was a knock on Vivian's door. "Come in." yelled Vivian. "Um, hi Vivian. I was wondering who that kid in the leotard was." said Terra as she entered and looked at Vivian's room. Vivian spaced off as she looked inside of Terra's mind to see if she meant harm to him.

"That's Aqua Lad. He from some under water city. He has been trained by Aqua Man. He can control water, talk to sea animals. He has all sorts of powers that I forgot." said Vivian after she checked Terra's mind.

Terra was about to ask another question, but Vivian interrupted. "Beast Boy is probably on his way over to your room to tell his newest jokes." said Vivian, changing the subject. Terra shrugged and left


	4. Incoming

A Familiar Face: Fifth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter four: Incoming

Vivian woke up to flashing red lights and sirens wailing. She got up and went to check on what was going on. She found Terra in the hallway with Aqua Lad. "What's going on?" asked Vivian. They shrugged. "Beats me." said Terra.

When they finally got to the commons room, all of the titans were there except for Beast Boy. Five minutes later, Beast Boy came running into the room in pajamas with video game icons on it. "What are you wearing?" asked Raven. "It's a collector's item!" said Beast Boy. "Get changed and meet us over at the bank. It's Cinder Block and Upload." said Robin.

Vivian almost expected Cinderblock to have green eyes. "Titans Go!" yelled Robin. Garth, Michael, Starfire, Cyborg, and Aqua Lad attacked Upload. Raven, Robin, Vivian, and Terra attacked Cinderblock.

Robin attacked Cinderblock with bombs and Bird-arangs. Raven and Vivian were throwing stuff at Cinderblock. Terra made the ground under the villain, causing him to lose balance and fall off. He landed with boom.

"Where is Beast Boy?" yelled Terra angrily. "I'm here. I brought some help." said Beast Boy. Bee and the twins ran to help Cyborg, while Speedy and Chesire helped Robin. (that's right, I made her a titan )

"What I don't get is that Terra isn't able to control Cinderblock. Isn't he made of rocks or a rock like substance?" asked Vivian as she shot fire at Cinderblock. That stopped Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy in their tracks.

"Why haven't I ever thought of that?" said Beast Boy. "Because you never think." said Raven. Terra stretched her hands out. Cinderblock was raised off of the ground by Terra. Vivian and Raven trapped him with energy while Robin tied him up.

Vivian turned to the titans fighting Upload. While the others blasted the villain, Mas and Menos were running around to distract Upload. Aqua Lad was able to blast plenty of water at the villain from a local fire hydrant. Upload flashed and the chip fell to the ground. It turned gray after a few minutes. Cyborg picked the disk up and tucked it inside of Cinderblock's rope.

"Nice job team!" said Robin. "Boo yah! Did you see how fish boy took down Upload with the water?" said Cyborg. "We all helped, Sparky." said Bee. "Huh?" said Garth. "She means Cyborg." explained Aqua Lad. "By the way, don't call me fish boy." he said.

"Woo hoo! Good job Aqua Lad!" said Terra. Raven and Vivian looked at her. The others didn't notice. "Good job!" said Beast Boy as he hugged Terra. Terra pulled him away.

Happy New Years!


	5. Heart Breaker

A Familiar Face: Fifth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter five: Heart breaker

"I need to talk to you on the roof." said Terra. "Okay." said Beast Boy. Vivian was with Star and Raven. They were all meditating. Vivian landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow." "Why have you fallen to the ground friend Vivian?" asked Starfire.

"I was surprised. I involuntary used my powers. I was able to see what Terra and Beast Boy were talking about." said Vivian. "I meditate to control my emotions. Maybe meditating does that to your powers." suggested Raven. "Probably. I'll try to see what happens if I do it again." said Vivian as she started to calm her breathing.

Vivian almost was shocked out of her meditating state again. It was like she was on the rooftop again. Vivian tried to get the meditating to do something else with her powers, but it was like it was trying to tell her something.

Beast Boy and Terra walked over to the ledge. "Beast Boy, you've done so much for me, but I can't keep it up." said Terra. "Huh, I don't think we're on the same page here." said Beast Boy

"Beast Boy do you remember what I told you before I stopped the volcano?" said Terra. Vivian struggled to swerve her mind away from the private scene, but her mind was glued to it.

"You said I was the bestest friend you ever had. Of course I remember." said Beast Boy. "Exactly. Best Friend. I never said anything about boy friend." said Terra. Beast Boy was frozen to the spot. "After Slade got to me, and after being trapped, and causing suffering, I guess I grew up. What I'm trying to say is that I out grew you. We grew apart. I'm so sorry. I just don't want to lead you on." said Terra.

Beast Boy was still frozen as he took this in. "You're right. We did grow apart." he said silently. "You're not mad or sad, are you?" asked Terra. "I'll get over it." said Beast Boy, attempting to flash her a smile.

"You can find someone else who actually deserves you. I've actually found someone myself. Aqua Lad." said Terra. "I hope you guys have fun together." said Beast Boy. Terra left.

Vivian was shaken. "Vivian, what's wrong? You wouldn't respond." said Raven as Vivian came out of her daze. "I saw Terra break up with Beast Boy. He's on the roof. I don't know what he's going to do." said Vivian.

"What exactly happened?" asked Raven. Vivian told her and Starfire. "I shall get the sadness glorp. It shall lift his spirits up." said Star. "Star, here we eat ice cream. In this case, Beast Boy would probably want some soy ice cream." said Vivian. "Then I shall get this soy ice cream." said Star. They didn't notice Raven had left.

A figure walked up to Beast Boy. "Are you okay?" asked Raven. "Yeah." he said. "I heard about Terra." said Raven. "How?" asked Beast Boy. Raven stood next to him and said, "I was meditating with Vivian and Star. Apparently meditating unlocks some of Vivian's mental powers."

"It wasn't until Terra pointed it out, that I finally realized that I didn't think of Terra like that anymore. I guess after a while, I started thinking about her like a friend, or a sister." said Beast Boy. "So you're alright?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I feel alright." said Beast Boy. "I want you to know that if you need to talk, that excludes jokes, or anything, I'm here for you." said Raven. Beast Boy turned to her and said, "The same goes back to you. The only thing different is that if you have any good jokes, I'd love to her them.

Please review.

Read my next story: The Past Changes You. Find out what your favorite heroes and others were before they were titans.


End file.
